Lire en ligne
Toute reproduction partielle ou intégrale de ce texte hors de l'enceinte de ce site entraînera un bannissement définitif de ce wiki. Tome 1 : La fondation A ma tante Charlène, qui chasse avec le Clan des Étoiles. Prologue C’est un terrible grondement sourd qui réveilla en sursaut la petite chatte brune tigrée. Jamais dans sa vie elle n’avait entendu un tel bruit, mais comme elle n’était encore qu’un chaton, comment pouvait-elle savoir s’il fallait ou non s’inquiéter de cet étrange son. Celui-ci retentit alors une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. La petite femelle tendit l’oreille. Elle avait beau être très jeune, son ouïe extrêmement fine ne la trompait jamais, et il était évident que le bruit en question venait vers elle. Elle sentit son pouls accélérer alors que l’angoisse et la peur commençaient à l’envahir. Ce n’est qu’un monstre qui traverse le Chemin du Tonnerre… Ce n’est qu’un monstre qui traverse le Chemin du Tonnerre…, se répétait-elle intérieurement pour tenter de se calmer, en vain, car elle-même n’était pas convaincue de la véracité de ses paroles. C’est alors que le plafond du tunnel se fissura et la petite chatte hurla, réveillant ses parents qui bondirent aussitôt sur leurs pattes. Nouveau grondement, nouvelle fissure. Il fallait pour les trois chats sortir au plus vite du boyau ou ils seraient pris au piège. Les deux chats adultes partirent en tête vers la sortie la plus proche alors que de la poussière commençait à tomber du plafond, leur fille apeurée sur les talons. Au fur et à mesure qu’ils progressaient dans le tunnel, le jour apparut devant eux, d’abord sous la forme d’un petit point au loin, qui grandissait au rythme de leur course effrénée. Mais alors qu’ils étaient presque parvenus à l’extérieur, les gravats commencèrent à tomber derrière eux. Ils forcèrent l’allure, et la jeune chatte passa devant, sur ordre de son père. L’éboulis se rapprochait dangereusement, et dans un ultime effort, il poussa sa fille au dehors. Celle-ci se retourna, à bout de souffle, mais ce qu’elle vit la frappa d’horreur et à coup sûr, resterait gravé dans sa mémoire pour toujours. D’immenses monstres jaunes vifs au pelage brillant étaient en train de détruire le Chemin du Tonnerre et le tunnel dans lequel elle avait toujours vécu avec sa famille s’écroulait. C’est alors qu’elle vit ses parents qui s’apprêtaient à émerger du boyau, quand le tunnel s’effondra pour de bon sur eux. - Paon ! cria sa mère avant qu’elle ne fut ensevelie par les gravats. Son nom et ses parents recouverts par les pierres… Ce fut les dernières choses que la petite chatte tigrée entendit et vit avant de sombrer dans l’inconscience... Chapitre 1 La grive picorait tranquillement au pied du pin maritime, ne se doutant pas un instant qu’elle allait bientôt mourir. En effet, une gracile chatte brun clair tigrée de plus foncé attendait patiemment, dans la position du chasseur, le bon moment pour surgir de derrière le buisson de chêne kermès et capturer sur sa proie. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle se décida enfin à attaquer et bondit sur sa proie qui n’eut même pas le temps de s’envoler. Aussitôt, le félin lui brisa la nuque d’un coup sec et enterra le petit corps inerte encore chaud de l’oiseau au pied de l’arbre. Elle irait le chercher plus tard, quand elle aurait terminé sa traque du jour. Cela faisait maintenant un an que Paon devait se débrouiller toute seule dans la nature. Les parents de la chatte tigrée étaient morts au cours d’un accident, lorsque le plafond du tunnel où ils vivaient s’est effondré cause aux immenses monstres des Bipèdes qui le détruisaient, lui et le Chemin du Tonnerre qu’ils avaient à l’époque au-dessus d’eux. Après avoir été plongée quelques jours dans l’inconscience à la lisière de la pinède, elle avait repris ses esprits et avait couru se mettre à l’abri. C’est là qu’elle grandit et qu’elle apprit elle-même à chasser, avec comme seul modèle les rares fois qu’elle avait vu son père le faire. La jeune chatte s’était bien débrouillée et s’était trouvé un coin tranquille où vivre, à l’écart des Bipèdes et de potentiels prédateurs, au cœur de la pinède. Depuis lors, elle chassait pour se nourrir et devait chaque jour lutter pour vivre. Paon arriva à la lisière de la forêt de conifères et continua sa chasse dans la garrigue, en prenant bien soin de sa cacher parmi les bruyères et les plantes sèches qui abondaient. Un petit bruit attira son attention, et en toute discrétion, elle se retourna…mais ne vit rien. Perplexe, elle décida de suivre son ouïe, qui la ramena dans le sous-bois. C’est là quelle détecta une odeur qui lui était alors jusque-là inconnue : celle d’un autre chat qu’elle ne connaissait pas. De plus en plus intriguée et poussée par la colère - un étranger avait osé pénétrer son territoire ! - elle remonta la piste qui la conduisit dans un coin de la forêt très dense et où l’air devenait humide.Mais le plus bizarre, c’est que la trace s’arrêtait là. La chatte brune fit un tour sur elle-même, scrutant chaque détail de l’environnement alentour et s’arrêta après avoir effectué une rotation complète. Mais au moment où elle s’apprêtait à repartir, un mouvement dans un buisson en face d’elle attira son attention.Elle n’eut pas le temps qu’esquisser le moindre geste qu’un matou gris tigré de noir lui bondit dessus et la cloua au sol. Paon, qui n’avais jamais appris à se battre, étouffait presque sur le poids de l’autre. - Qui est-tu ? réussit à demander Paon. - Je devrais te retourner la question, fit l’autre d’un ton menaçant. Au son de sa voix, la chatte brune tigrée se rendit alors compte que son opposant était en réalité une femelle. Elle n’eut pas le temps de répondre que l’autre l’avait déjà de nouveau immobilisée par terre. Elle se pencha alors vers Paon, qui eut un haut le cœur quand elle sentit l’odeur putride que la gueule de la chatte émanait. Une odeur de chair à corbeau. Celle-ci colla presque son museau contre le sien, si bien que Paon retint sa respiration. - Qui que tu sois, saleté, cracha son adversaire en l’arrosant d’une pluie de postillons, je n’ai qu’une chose à te dire : dégage de mon territoire, ou je te jure, je te fais la peau. C’est alors que Paon se rendit compte qu’un parfait étranger venait de lui demander de partir de son propre territoire. Chapitre 2 Cette révélation donna à Paon une poussée d’adrénaline, et elle réussit à se remette sur ses pattes, renversant son adversaire au passage. Même si elle n’avait jamais appris à se battre, elle arriva quand même à acculer la chatte contre le tronc épais et rêche d’un cèdre. Mais son opposante était bien plus agile et futée que la chatte brune, et dans une feinte bien calculée, se dégagea de l’emprise de Paon. Les deux chattes tournèrent en se regardant yeux dans les yeux pendant quelques instants. Mais pile au moment où Paon pensa que l’autre allait attaquer, la chatte grise tigrée fit ce qu’il y avait de plus inattendu dans la situation : elle s’assit, la queue enroulée autour des pattes. Paon, perplexe, fit l’erreur à ne surtout pas faire. Elle avait voulu profiter de cet instant pour attaquer son ennemie, mais celle-ci n’était pas dupe et avait tout pensé depuis le début. Au moment où la chatte brune lui fonça dessus tête baissée, et elle s’écarta de sa trajectoire au dernier moment. Paon, qui n’avait pas prévu ça, n’arriva pas à s’arrêter à temps et se fracassa dans le troc d’un pin parasol. Elle s’écroula au sol, à moitié sonnée. Son adversaire, demi-sourire aux lèvres, s’approcha d’elle et la força à se lever d’un coup de patte dans les côtes. Paon grimaça, mais se mit quand même debout. L’autre la poussa alors dos au tronc où elle s’était cogné, et toutes griffes dehors, plaqua une patte sur sa jugulaire. Paon suffoquait presque, mais elle savait que si elle se débattait, un coup fatal pourrait lui être alors porté, même involontairement. - Bon, l’ordure, dit la chatte grise. Tu vas gentiment me dire comment t’as osé venir sur mon ''territoire et tu vas déguerpir et que je ne te revoie plus, sinon tu regretteras le jour de ta naissance, fais-moi confiance. Alors ? Paon, énervée devant tant d’arrogance de la part de l’inconnue, dut se contenir pour ne pas rouer de coups de ses pattes arrières le ventre de son ennemie. - Ici, c’est chez moi, et depuis toujours, répondit-elle plus calmement possible. L’autre leva les yeux au ciel, et appuya plus fort sur la gorge de Paon, qui étouffait à présent. - Je pourrais très bien en finir avec toi maintenant, déclara la chatte grise, d’un ton sarcastique. Mais ta naïveté m’amuse. Alors je ne vais pas te tuer. Enfin, pas encore… C’était le mot de trop, et la colère de Paon explosa. Dans un feulement terrible, elle s’arracha aux griffes de son ennemie, qui devant tant de violence recula même un peu, les yeux emplis de surprise et d’un peu de peur, avant de se raviser et de contre-attaquer. Les deux chattes roulèrent au sol dans un tourbillon de griffes et de fourrure. Même si elle ne connaissait rien au combat, Paon se laissait guider par son instinct qui la poussa à ne pas abandonner le combat. C’est alors qu’en pleine attaque, son adversaire se figea et recula. Plus que déroutée, Paon fit de même. Mais elle n’attaqua pas, craignant une nouvelle feinte. Qui ne vint pas. L’autre semblait humer l’air, gueule ouverte. Puis elle ramena son regard sur Paon, qui, avec surprise, y décela une grande peur. - Va-t’en ! Vite ! lui cria soudainement la chatte grise. Résignée à ne pas abandonner son territoire parce qu'on le lui avait demandé, Paon ne broncha pas et banda ses muscles, prête à bondir. C’est alors qu’elle comprit ce qui se passait, et qu’elle remarqua l’odeur de renard qui flottait dans l’air. Chapitre 3 - Ne reste pas plantée là comme ça ! beugla la chatte grise à Paon avant de détaler en direction de la garrigue. La chatte brune ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et s'enfuit à la suite de la femelle tigrée. Maintenant qu'elle s'en était rendue compte, la puanteur du renard l’assaillait de toutes parts et à chaque foulée, elle luttait contre la nausée. Comment avait-elle pu mettre autant de temps avant de détecter la présence du prédateur ? Dans sa course effrénée à travers les bois de conifères, la chatte n'avait pas trop fait attention à là où elle posait les pattes, et manque de chance, elle s'embroncha contre une racine de cèdre noueuse qui sortait de terre. Elle s'affala de tout son long, une vive douleur lui traversant la patte. Il n'y avait que peu de chances qu'elle ne se l'était pas foulée. Mais c'est alors qu'un problème bien plus grave s'imposa à elle : le renard arrivait, et elle était à terre, sans défense. Derrière Paon, les buissons frémirent et un grognement se fit entendre non loin d'elle. Elle sursauta, et se releva. mais au bout de quelques pas chancelants, elle s'affala à nouveau. Le prédateur approchait... Un museau roux émergea des taillis. Le renard se dirigeait droit sur la chatte, en se léchant les babines. Comme elle le pu, Paon recula un peu, mi-rampante, mi-glissante. Alors qu'elle croyait son heure venue, et qu'elle sentait contre elle le souffle chaud et puant du prédateur, un éclair de fourrure argentée surgit soudain d'un buisson et attaqua le renard, qui glapit de surprise et de douleur quand le chat qui l'attaquait planta ses griffes dans son dos. Il abandonna complètement Paon pour tenter de s'en prendre au responsable de cette attaque surprise. C'est alors que Paon reconnut le chat qui venait de la sauver, alors qu'il y à peine cinq minutes, lui demandait de quitter son territoire et l'attaquait à coup de crocs et de griffes. La chatte brune n'en croyait pas ses yeux : celle qui voulait la tuer revenait la sauver ! Elle ne l'avait pas abandonnée ! Elle tenta de se relever, mais la douleur fulgurante qui traversait sa patte arrière droite revint et elle abandonna toute tentative de mouvement, pour plutôt se concentrer sur la bataille féroce que l'inconnue livrait au renard. La chatte tigrée avait clairement le dessus, et le renard, se sentant vaincu, disparut derrière la végétation la queue entre les pattes. Après avoir feulé contre lui une dernière fois, la chatte grise se détourna et s'approcha de Paon. Celle-ci n'avait à présent pas la force de s'étonner de ce geste, et encore moins d'en parler avec la femelle grise. Cette dernière s'accroupit à côté de la chatte blessée et entreprit d'examiner sa patte. - C'est juste une petite entorse, lui dit-elle d'un ton calme qui surprit Paon. Tu t'en remettras. - Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvée ? réussit à articuler celle-ci, malgré la douleur et la fatigue. - Tu crois vraiment que j'allais laisser cette saleté de renard te dévorer toute crue en regardant tranquillement le spectacle ? - Mais tu voulais me tuer !? fit Paon, de plus en plus abasourdie par ce changement soudain de comportement. Pour toute réponse, l'autre ne dit rien et aida Paon à se relever. Celle-ci y parvint, avec quand même des difficultés. Mais seule, elle n'y serait jamais arrivée. Une fois debout, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontrée, Paon observa la chatte grise. Celle-ci avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, et une étincelle sauvage dans ceux-ci. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle était très jolie. - Comment t'appelles-tu, la solitaire ? demanda soudain celle-ci, arrachant paon à sa contemplation. - Pa...Paon, bafouilla-t-elle en réponse, se sentant légèrement ridicule. - Eh bien enchantée de te connaître, Paon ! Moi, c'est Geai. Chapitre 4 Geai s’affairait autour de Paon, préparant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un petit tas de graines, qu’elle poussa ensuite vers la chatte brune. - Mange ça, lui dit-elle. Ça soulagera ta douleur. Paon ne protesta pas et avala les petites graines, avant de murmurer : - Merci. - Alors ? fit l’autre. - Alors quoi ? demanda Paon, qui ne voyait pas où la chatte grise voulait en venir. - Tu n’as pas une question à me poser ? - Heu…, Paon réfléchit un instant, avant de dire. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m’aides ? - Je ne tue pas sans raison. Décidément ! Cette chatte est pleine de mystères ! songea l’autre, mi agacée de ce manque de précision, mi amusée. - Bon, tu viens ? continua Geai. - Pardon ? fit Paon, déroutée. - On ne vas pas rester là comme ça avec un renard en liberté dans le coin et toi qui pique un petit somme. - Je ne dors pas ! protesta l’intéressée. - Pas pour l’instant…, lui répondit Geai en remuant les moustaches. Sur ces paroles, elle aida Paon à se relever. - Où allons-nous, alors ? lui demanda celle-ci. - Loin - Pourquoi loin alors que nous sommes dans un territoire génial, ici ? s’intrigua Paon. Sans lui donner de réponse, Geai l’entraîna alors en direction de la frontière Est du territoire, à l’opposé de la mer. Paon ne protesta pas et se laissa guider. Un étrange bruit commença à se faire entendre, de même qu’une odeur que Paon ne connaissait pas, et qui ne sentait pas la rose. Elle pressa le pas, curieuse malgré l’angoisse qui lui nouait le ventre. Que se passait-il donc là-bas ? La chatte grise l’emmena à l’orée de la chênaie. C’est alors que Paon les vit, et son corps tout entier se raidit en repensant à l’accident… Partout, d’énormes monstres de bipèdes jaunes vif s’affairaient à détruire le sol dans un vacarme épouvantable et une puanteur nauséabonde. - Tu vois, souffla Geai. Si nous ne partons pas, nous mourrons toutes les deux. Chapitre 5 Devant le carnage, Paon ne pouvait esquisser mouvement. Figée par cet horrible spectacle, elle observait, interdite, les monstres commencer à dévaster son habitat de toujours. Comment s’était-elle débrouillée pour ne pas les avoir repérés plus tôt ? C’est Geai qui la tira de cette vision d’horreur, et la patte qu’elle posa doucement sur l’épaule de la chatte brune fit sursauter celle-ci. - Tu comptes rester planter là toute la journée ? lui demanda-t-elle, un peu sarcastique. Paon se hâta de secouer la tête et se détourna du massacre, pour suivre son amie, silencieusement. A sa grande surprise, Geai l’entraîna dans la forêt, et se mit à renifler le sol alentour, comme si elle cherchait quelque chose. La tête ans un buisson, elle poussa soudain un cri de triomphe et en ressortit, un champignon dans la gueule. Paon était perplexe, et aussi surprise parce qu’elle venait de découvrir qu’il y avait des champignons dans le coin ! Geai le posa à ses pieds avant de dire : - Manges-en un peu, ça te redonnera des forces. - Tu es sûre qu’il est comestible ? lui demanda la chatte brune, douteuse. - Il y en a des comme ça dans la montagne, et je m’en sers souvent, lui appris-t-elle. Paon, prudente, en mordit un petit bout. La chaire était dure et difficile à mâcher, mais avait plutôt bon gout. Elle en reprit un peu avant d’abandonner ce qui restait et de suivre son amie. Les deux chattes marchèrent côte à côte pendant des heures durant. Au fil du temps, Paon apprenait à mieux connaître Geai. Elle vivait dans les montagnes, dans une grotte à l’abri des intempéries qui, d’après elle, renfermait une très belle pierre mauve d’une taille extraordinaire. - J’ai hâte de voir ça ! s’exclama la chatte brune, maintenant plus excitée que terrifiée. Geai lui avait répondu par un ronron amusé. Le soleil commençait à disparaître à l’horizon quand elles s’arrêtèrent enfin. Les montagnes n’étaient plus très loin, mais elles avaient déjà assez marché pour aujourd’hui. Paon se laissa tomber dans l’heure drue d’un champ et fit sa toilette. A côté d’elle, Geai s’assit, et fit de même. Puis elles attrapèrent deux campagnols qu’elles dégustèrent avant de se rouler en boule pour la nuit. Paon s’endormit très rapidement, et son sommeil fut calme jusqu’au la moitié de la nuit… Chapitre 6 Paon se réveilla soudainement, en proie à une terrible crise de panique. Il faisait nuit noire, et seul un mince croissant de lune éclairait le ciel de jais. A côté d’elle, Geai dormait profondément, ne se doutant de rien. La chatte brune tigrée, quant à elle, était toute raidie et de la sueur perlait sur son pelage. Elle ne savait pas très bien ce qui se passait, son esprit lui semblant soudain très distant, comme entouré d’une épaisse muraille de brume. Ses pensées n’avaient ni queue ni tête, et elle ne se rappelait de rien. Le sol tangua sous ses pattes, et elle hurla, les pupilles contractées par la terreur. Son amie se réveilla en sursaut et accourut auprès d’elle. - Paon ! s’étrangla-t-elle. Paon, réponds-moi ! Mais sa voix semblait bien loin pour l’autre chatte, étouffée comme si elle se trouvait sous l’eau. D’ailleurs, il y avait de l’eau. Elle était en train de se noyer ! Elle voulut hurler à nouveau, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche. Elle s’effondra alors au sol, les yeux révulsés et de l’écume moussant aux coins des lèvres. Geai s’accroupit et la secoua, mais son amie ne revint pas à elle. Paon était maintenant agitée de terribles convulsions et ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites. - A l’aide ! s’époumona Geai. Au secours !!! Alors qu’elle croyait que son appel allait se perdre dans la nuit, les herbes frémirent autour d’elle, et contre toute attente, un chat en émergea. C’était une très belle femelle gris anthracite à la queue rose crème. Geai la fixait, éberluée. Mais la nouvelle arrivante l’écarta violemment d’un coup d’épaule pour pouvoir se pencher sur Paon. Aussitôt, elle entreprit de l’assoir, et alla se placer derrière elle. Geai la laissa faire, elle semblait mieux s’y connaître qu’elle en médecine. La chatte plaça ses pattes sur l’estomac de Paon et la tira brusquement en arrière, encore et encore. La chatte grise avait compris qu’elle essayait de faire vomir paon…mais pourquoi ? Au bout de quelques instants, la femelle brune finit par rendre, avant de s’effondrer par terre. Geai constata avec soulagement qu’elle ronflait, visiblement endormie. Pendant ce temps, l’inconnue inspectait ce que Paon avait vomi. Elle poussa un cri en désignant quelque chose. - Quel champignon a-t-elle mangé ? s’exclama-t-elle, les yeux braqués sur Geai. - C’est moi qui le lui ait donné. Je pensais que c’était champignon qui redonne de l’énergie. Il y en a des similaires dans les montagnes, où je vis. Mais...je me suis trompée, n’est-ce-pas ? répondit Geai, sa voix tremblant sur les derniers mots tellement elle se sentait coupable et était inquiète pour son amie. - C’était une amanite tue-mouches, espèce d’andouille ! lui feula l’inconnue à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Ça donne de terribles hallucinations et…ça aurait pu la tuer ! - Va-t-elle s’en remettre ? demanda Geai, le ventre noué par l'angoisse. - Oui, mais ce n’est pas grâce à toi…, grommela l’autre. Tu pourrais au moins me remercier de l’avoir sauvé. - Merci infiniment, dit sincèrement Geai, en s’inclinant en signe de respect. Je me présente, je suis Geai. Et elle, c’est Paon, expliqua-t-elle en désignant son amie, qui dormait toujours. - Ravie de faire ta connaissance, Geai. Moi c’est Rose, lui répondit-elle. Et je cherche un endroit où vivre. Chapitre 7 - Bienvenue parmi les vivants, Paon ! s’exclama une chatte que la femelle brune ne connaissait pas, lorsqu’elle ouvrit les yeux. Geai se trouvaient à ses côtés. Paon ne se rappelait pas de ce qui s’était passé cette nuit, pourtant elle s rappelait qu’il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Mais ses souvenirs remontaient à la veille, ou elle cheminait avec son amie Geai. - Que…Quoi…, bafouilla-t-elle. - Paon, je te présente Rose, lui dit Geai avec un grand sourire. Elle t’a sauvée la vie cette nuit. - Merci, répondit machinalement Paon, avant de se rappeler qu’elle ne savait pas de quoi son amie parlait et de ’exclamer : Attends…quoi ?! - Je suis ravie de t’annoncer que ta stupide amie t’a donné à manger un champignon toxique et hautement hallucinogène, lui appris Rose avec un regard sournois. - Geai ! s'emporta Paon. Je t’avais bien demandé si tu étais sûre de ce que tu m’as donné et tu m’as répondu que oui ! Rose pouffa alors que Geai se tassait un peu sur elle-même, comme si elle souhaitait disparaître. Paon se releva en grimaçant un peu et rejoignit ses amies. Soudain, elle marcha dans quelque chose de dégoûtant et fit un bon en arrière, en secouant sa patte. Rose pouffa de plus belle lorsqu’elle s’exclama : - Berk ! Qui a vomi ? - Toi, lui répondit-elle entre deux éclats de rire. Paon contourna la flaque répugnante et s’assit à côté de Geai, qui lui dit : - Au fait, Rose et moi on a eu une petite discussion, et elle souhaite se joindre à notre voyage vers les montagnes. Elle restera avec nous, désormais. Avant, elle vivait avec sa mère, qui lui a appris des millions de trucs sur la médecine, mais à sa mort, elle s’est retrouvé seule à errer. - Bienvenue parmi nous, alors ! clama gentiment Paon en posant sa queue sur le dos de sa nouvelle amie. Puis les trois chattes se mirent en route après avoir avalé rapidement un lapin qu’avait attrapé Geai à l’aube. Elles marchèrent jusqu’à midi où elles s’arrêtèrent, étant arrivées aux montagnes. Paon frissonna car l’air s’était rafraichi, même si le soleil était à son zénith. Elle enviait Rose, qui avec sa fourrure épaisse et duveteuse, ne devait pas avoir froid. La chatte grise tigrée menait la petite troupe à travers un dédale de roche tranchantes saupoudrées de la neige qui commençait à tomber. Elles progressèrent prudemment le long d’un sentier escarpé que le gel rendait glissant. Quelques temps plus tard, les trois chattes s’arrêtèrent enfin devant une ouverture béante à même la paroi. - Bienvenue chez moi ! s’exclama Geai, sa voix résonnant étrangement dans ce monde rocheux, tout en les entraînant à l’intérieur. Il faisait noir de nuit à l'intérieur, mais au fur et à mesure qu’elles progressaient dans la caverne, une étrange lueur verte sinistre se fit voir devant eux. Elles finirent par déboucher dans une immense cavité qui était éclairée par des champignons phosphorescents. Mais le plus fabuleux c’était l’immense pierre d’améthyste qui se dressait en son centre, et dont Geai leur avait tant parlé.. Haute comme dix chats, elle luisait d’un éclat étrange à la lumière verte. Mais les trois voyageuses étaient trop épuisées pour faire des commentaires, et elles se hâtèrent de trouver un coin pour dormir. Paon se roula en boule tout contre la géode et ferma les yeux avant de s'endormir profondément... Chapitre 8 Sa vision était peuplée de chats qui grouillaient tout autour d’elle, et qui semblaient ne pas l’apercevoir. Des centaines et des centaines de chats. Paon les voyaient qui marchaient côte à côte, formants à eux tous un immense groupe. De tous les âges et couleurs, ils bavardaient gaiment ou chuchotaient à l’oreille de leurs congénères. Ils étaient plus nombreux que la chatte brune n'avait jamais vu de chats auparavant. Et ils marchaient tous dans les montagnes. Il émanait d’eux des parfums de forêt, de lande et de rivière. Alors que paon s’apprêtait à interroger l’un d’eux qui se dirigeait vers elle, elle fut brusquement arrachée à son rêve et se réveilla dans la grotte où vivait Geai. Elle mit un instant à se rappeler pourquoi elle était ici, et un autre encore pour comprendre pourquoi Rose l’avait arrachée à son sommeil alors qu’il faisait nuit. Mais en s’approchant de l’embouchure de l’antre, elle se rendit compte que le soleil brillait en fait à l’extérieur. Il devait être au moins midi. - Tu viens, on va chasser, lui lança soudain Geai en la rejoignant. Paon acquiesça, se demandant quand même ce qu’on pouvait attraper dans cet environnement aussi hostile à la vie, et comment s’y prendre. Elle décida de ne pas poser de questions et suivit la chatte grise à l’extérieur. Paon s’enfonçait dans la poudreuse jusqu’au ventre à chacun de ses pas tant il avait neigé dans la nuit. Rose, derrière elle, grognait et pestait tandis qu’elle trébuchait pour la énième fois. Les deux chattes claquaient des dents, alors que Geai semblait parfaitement à l’aise pour patauger ainsi dans la neige. Soudain, s’embroncha contre une racine cachée par l’épaisse couche blanche et s’affala tête première dans la neige. Sa gorge et ses poumons la brûlèrent lorsqu’elle en inspira par inadvertance. Rose, qui arrivait à son niveau, l’aida à se relever et épousseta sa fourrure revenue immaculée après son plongeon accidentel. Elle éternua, avant de se remettre en route à la suite de Geai et de Rose. Elles arrivèrent dans une sorte de combe, où elles s’arrêtent. - On va attraper un aigle, leur expliqua Geai. Rose étouffa un hoquet de stupeur, alors que Paon, qui n’avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être un « aigle » sentit ses oreilles la brûler de honte. Geai, qui avait du remarquer son trouble, s’empressa de lui expliquer : - Ils s’agit d’oiseaux géants qui vivent par ici. Ils sont si gros qu’ils peuvent enlever des chats et en faire leur casse-croute. J’en ai déjà attrapé quelques fois, mais ils étaient blessés. Pour arriver en tuer un adulte, il faut être plusieurs. Et comme vous êtes là, c’est l’occasion rêvée ! Paon, impressionnée par la description que Geai avait fait des aigles, frissonna et comprit la raison de la terreur qui s’était emparée de Rose. - Et…comment on fait ? se risqua à demander Paon. - On attends maman ! lança Geai, en montrant quelque chose au-dessus de leurs têtes avec sa patte. Les deux autres chattes levèrent alors les yeux, et comprirent de quoi parlait leur amie. A même la roche était accroché un immense nid à moitié gelé. Pour l’instant, il semblait vide, mais comme l’avait dit Geai, un adulte ne tarderait pas pour répliquer fissa et… Paon ne préféra pas imaginer la suite. - Laissez-moi vous présenter mon plan, reprit Geai, ce qui ramena le regard de ses camarades sur elle. Comme je pourrais bien me fondre dans le décor de pierre, j’attendrais près du nid pendant que vous autres, vous vous cacheraient en haut du surplomb rocheux. Au retour de l’aigle, je lui bondirais dessus pour l’attaquer. Aussitôt, vous deux sauterez pour m’aider. L’effet surprise décuplera notre force, alors soyons discrètes ! Allez, en position. Aussitôt, les chattes se placèrent au poste que Geai leur avait assigné et se tapirent contre la roche froide et dure, attendant en silence. Les minutes s’écoulèrent, s’écoulèrent…quand soudain, un aigle apparut dans le ciel ! Paon sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine et la respiration haletante de Rose lui parvenait. L’oiseau était encore plus grand qu’elle ne l’avait imaginé, et ses poils bruns se hérissèrent sur son échine. Elle se força à ne pas bouger. L’aigle se posa dans son nid, et aussitôt, Geai l’attaqua. Paon et Rose bondirent de leur cachette pour aller lui prêter main forte. A elles trois, elles parvenaient à immobiliser le volatile, et Geai donna le coup de grâce. Fière de leur prise, Paon ronronna, tandis que Geai s’exclamait : - Eh bien, ç’a été facile ! - C’est parce que c’est une jeune femelle, expliqua Rose en examinant le corps inerte de l’oiseau. - Rentrons, dit Geai et s’éloignant. Sinon on va geler sur place, et notre repas aussi. Les trois chattes se remirent en route, direction la grotte. L’aigle étant lourd, elles mirent deux fois plus de temps pour y parvenir qu’à l’aller. Aussitôt rentrées, elles se partagèrent l’aigle et le dévorèrent à belles dents. Paon trouva la chair dure et peu juteuse, mais quand même bonne. C’est alors qu’un cri de Geai, comme elle avait terminé de manger, s’était installée à l’entrée de la caverne, tira la chatte brune de sa dégustation et elle accourut aussitôt vers son amie, talonnée par Rose. C’est alors qu’elle les vit. Des dizaines et des dizaines de chats étaient en train de passer devant leur grotte. Et ces chats, c’étaient ceux que Paon avait vu dans son rêve… Chapitre 9 Paon, statufiée, n’entendit pas Geai lui intimer de rester cachée tant elle était absorbée dans la contemplation des chats qu’elle avait vus dans son rêve, et qui étaient maintenant là devant elle, en chair et en os. Elle n’en revenait pas : elle avait fait un rêve prémonitoire ! ''C’est impossible…, se répétait-elle en son for intérieur, comme pour se convaincre de quelque chose qui n’était pas la vérité. Elle avait bel et bien rêvé de ces félins, avant même de les voir en vrai. Geai lui ordonna de se cacher, et cette fois-ci, Paon l’entendit distinctement par-dessus le brouhaha que faisait la troupe de chats. Elle se hâta de reculer, avant que l’un d’eux ne la remarque. Cachée derrière l’entrée de la grotte, elle tâchait de ne perdre de vue aucun instant de cet étrange défilé de chats inconnus. Comme dans son rêve, ils étaient tous très différents et parlaient beaucoup. La chatte tigrée essaya de comprendre ce qu’ils pouvaient bien se raconter, et tendit l’oreille. - Vous êtes sûrs qu’on marche dans la bonne direction ? demanda à voix basse, mais assez fort quand même pour que Paon l’entende quand même, une chatte écaille et blanche aux yeux ambrés en passant devant l’entrée de la grotte. Ce sentier devient de plus en plus étroit, ajouta-t-elle. Ces chats voyagent, compris Paon, et elle fit part à ses amies de ce qu’elle avait entendu. - Ils doivent être bien stupides pour se risquer ici, fit remarquer Geai. Surtout qu’ils ont l’air de ne pas savoir où ils vont. Rose ne répondit rien, mais son expression laisser croire qu’elle se retenait de jaillir à l’extérieur pour aller aider ces chats voyageurs. Paon reporta son regard vers le groupe de félins, et vit qu’ils n’étaient plus que quelques-uns. Il ne s’agissait presque plus que de chats âgés, aidés par d’autres bien plus jaunes et en meilleure forme. - Portez les chatons ! cria soudain quelqu’un à l’avant de la troupe, et sa voix se répercuta étrangement contre les parois de pierres. Paon, Geai et Rose attendirent encore un petit moment, avant de se détourner et de retourner dans l’antichambre de la grotte afin de discuter un peu de cet événement inattendu. Mais lorsqu’elles s’assirent autour de la pierre, personne ne prit la parole. Au bout d’un moment, Paon se décida enfin à tout leur dire. - Ces chats, je les ai déjà vus, lâcha-t-elle de but en blanc. - Quand ça, s’enquit Geai en se rapprochant d’elle, imitée par Rose. Sur ton ancien territoire ? - Non, cette nuit. Les deux autres chattes la fixèrent sans comprendre. Paon s’empressa de leur expliquer ce qui s’était passé auparavant : - Cette nuit, j’ai fait un rêve sur eux. Je les voyais cheminer exactement comme nous les avons vus aujourd’hui. La même scène, dans les moindres détails. - Et…, fit Geai, qui avait visiblement du mal à assimiler la nouvelle. Et que sais-tu à leur sujet ? - Rien, répondit Paon. Je vous en aurais déjà informé sinon. - Donc nous ne savons pas s’ils représentent une menace pour nous, maugréa Rose, qui s’exprimait pour la première fois depuis un bon bout de temps, en agitant les moustaches, un peu agacée. - Je n’y suis pour rien ! répliqua Paon en se levant. Geai lui intima doucement de se rassoir, et elle obtempéra, à contre cœur. Elle sentait sur elle le regard de ses amies, et s’enfonça un peu dans l’ombre, comme pour disparaître. - Un rêve prémonitoire…fit doucement Geai. As-tu une idée de pourquoi tu l’as fait ? questionna-t-elle, en pensant déjà connaître la réponse de son amie, qui serait négative. Mais à son grand étonnement, et à celui de Rose aussi, Paon répondit, dans un souffle : - Je crois… je crois que j’ai une petite idée sur la question... Je crois que c’est dû à la pierre... Chapitre 10 - La pierre ? fit Rose qui ne voyait pas où Paon voulait en venir. Qu’entends-tu par-là ? - Eh bien…, expliqua Paon, qui cherchait ses mots. Je me suis endormie contre elle. Et je me suis réveillée quand je n’étais plus en contact avec. Rose, qui ne comprenait toujours pas, l’encouragea à continuer d’un petit mouvement de tête. Mais alors que la chatte brune allait développer son explication, Geai lui coupa la parole et dit : - Oui… Comme pour moi quand… Quand j’étais jeune, et que ça ne faisait pas longtemps que je vivais ici, une fois, j’ai dormi contre la pierre, et cette nuit-là… On ne peut dire que je n’avais jamais fait de tel rêve ! Dans mon songe, mes parents, qui étaient morts peu de temps auparavant, me rendaient visite et on avait pu discuter. Mais tout cela n’était sans doute qu’un effet de mon imagination ! ajouta-t-elle d’un ton plus sec, avant de se radoucir et de dire : Mais depuis ce jour, je ne me suis jamais plus couchée contre. Et je n’y ait plus jamais repensé. Mais après ce qui t’es arrivé à toi, Paon… Un rêve prémonitoire, ce n’est pas rien quand même ! Bon, oublions ça, et écoute-moi bien, Paon. Je te déconseille de te rendormir contre l’améthyste, parce que même s’il ne s’agit que d’une pierre, il se passe des choses étranges et j’aimerais que… Elle n’eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, parce que Paon s’était soudain levée et avait crié : - Non ! Je veux percer ce mystère, et je ne baisserai pas les bras tant que je n’aurais pas compris. Cette nuit, je dormirais contre la pierre, et tu ne m’en empêcheras pas, Geai… Tu ne m’en empêcheras pas tant que je n’aurais pas eu la réponse que je désire avoir… Chapitre 11 Geai ne protesta pas, ce qui surprit Paon au point de la mettre mal à l’aise. Rose la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus, ce qui ne fit qu’ajouter de la gêne à celle que ressentait déjà la chatte brune. - Tu ne sais pas ce que tu fais…, finit par dire Geai avant de se détourner vers la sortie en soupirant. Rose secoua lentement la tête, et suivit son amie à l’extérieur. Paon se retrouva alors seule dans la grotte, ce qui n’était pas plus mal. Comme elle ne voulait pas tout de suite retrouver ses camarades, elle s’attarda à l’intérieur et en profita pour faire le tour de l’antichambre. Rien, elle était vide. Mais soudain, Paon remarqua une petite cavité dans la paroi la plus à l’ombre, car presque aucun champignon phosphorescent ne s’y était agrippé. Et pour cause, elle était trempée ! Elle s’accroupit et y plongea la patte. Le trou était assez profond, et quand elle en arriva au bout, elle fut surprise de trouver quelque chose de doux et soyeux. Elle attrapa cette chose et la sortit de sa cachette afin de pouvoir l’examiner. Elle constata avec surprise qu’il s’agissait d’une touffe de poils argentés. Elle les huma, en quête d’une odeur féline, mais elle ne sentit que le parfum frais de la pierre et de l’eau. Personne ne l’avait touchée depuis longtemps. - Qu’est-ce-que tu fiches ?! cria soudainement Geai derrière elle, ce qui la fit sursauter et lâcher la touffe de fourrure. Paon se retourna et vit que Geai et Rose étaient rentrées. Elles ne les avaient même pas entendues arriver ! - R…Rien, se hâta-t-elle de dire avant de remettre en place la touffe de poils. - Menteuse, cracha-t-elle et Paon sursauta à nouveau. Ne me raconte pas de bêtises, les menteurs sont des lâches, tu ne voudrais pas en faire partie, non ? Cette pique fit se résoudre la chatte brune tigrée à dire la vérité, malgré le fait qu’elle n’avait pas trop envie de le dire. - Il y a une touffe de poils argentés là-dedans, avoua-t-elle en désignant la cavité. Ils sont à toi, non ? En quelques bonds, elle rejoignit son amie, qui s’était assise, le regard perdu dans le vague. - Non, finit-elle par dire. Ils ne sont pas à moi, mais à ma mère. C’est tout ce qui me reste d’elle. Et elle fondit en sanglots. Rose s’agenouilla à ses côtés et lui caressa doucement le dos avec le bout de sa queue rose-crème. Paon s’installa de son autre côté et lui murmura doucement à l’oreille : - Je suis désolée, Geai. Je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait te faire de la peine. La chatte grise tigrée de répondit pas. C’est alors que Rose lança soudain : - Il y a quelqu’un ! Effectivement, Paon entendait un bruit de pas venant de derrière elle. Les trois chattes se retournèrent, et virent alors arriver dans la grotte une nouvelle venue. C’était une chatte grise tigrée, qui ressemblait à s’y méprendre à Geai. - Qui-es-tu, feula Geai, qui ne pleurais plus. - Je m’appelle Colombe qui Plane sous les Cieux, répondit-elle d'un ton parfaitement calme. Et je suis ta sœur. Chapitre 12 - Je n’ai pas de sœur feula Geai, de la haine pure dans les yeux. Paon frémit en voyant son amie se mettre si soudainement en colère. Elle constata que Rose avait aussi reculé, la fourrure en bataille et les oreilles en arrière, prête à se battre pour défendre ses amies si cette parfaite inconnue les menaçait. - Déguerpis ! cracha Geai. - Non, répondit toujours aussi calmement l’autre. Parce que tu es ma petite sœur. Et j’ai tout quitté pour te retrouver quand j’ai appris que tu étais ici. - Sale petite menteuse, je n’ai pas de sœur ! s’emporta Geai, qui tremblait à présent de rage. - Eh, du calme, intervint Paon en posant doucement sa queue sur l’épaule de son amie, mais celle-ci la repoussa rageusement. - Alors si tu es ma grande sœur…, continua Geai dans un grognement. Dis-moi où sont nos parents. Tu le sais, hein !? - Tu le sais déjà, répondit Colombe. Même si tu refuses de l’admettre. Ils sont morts. Il se passa alors quelque chose que personne n’aurait pu prédire. Geai laissa sa fourrure retomber le long de son échine et se précipita sur Colombe pour…la serrer dans ses pattes ! Et elle se mit à pleurer. Colombe la serrait tendrement tout contre elle. Paon vit une larme couler le long de sa joue. - Alors c’était toi, la troisième chatte ? fit timidement Geai entre deux sanglots. Paon n’avais aucune idée de quoi elle parlait. Et rien qu’à voir son expression, c’était également le cas de Rose. - Oui Geai. Et je te croyais morte jusqu’à ce qu’on me rapporte avoir vu quelqu’un qui semblait en tout point le chat que je cherchais depuis si longtemps. Alors, pensant que tu ne reviendrais jamais, j’ai rejoint la Tribu de l’Eau Vive pour oublier mon chagrin d’avoir perdu ma famille. Oui Geai, répéta-t-elle. Je suis la troisième chatte que tu as vu avant de t’évanouir, alors que tu n’étais qu’une jeune chatte. Avant que…nos parents meurent, acheva-t-elle, la voix brisée. - Tu es vivante, dit Geai, comme si elle peinait encore à y croire. Après tout ce temps… - Geai, clama soudain Colombe d’un air solennel. Veux-tu rejoindre la Tribu ? Chapitre 13 - La… La Tribu ? fit Geai, désorientée. - La Tribu de l’Eau Vive, expliqua Colombe. Un groupe de chats vivants dans les montagnes. - Je… mais… et mes amis ? finit par réussir à demander Geai. Le regard de Colombe se posa successivement sur Paon et Rose. Elle semblait réfléchir. Au bout d’un interminable silence, elle dit enfin : - Je ne suis pas sûre que mes camarades dans la Tribu acceptent qu’autant de chats les rejoignent comme ça. Et puis…qu’est ce qui ne fait croire que tes amies en ont envie ? Rose se mit soudain à regarder ses pattes, gênée. Paon, toujours éberluée par les retrouvailles entre les deux sœurs, mit un certain temps à comprendre que Colombe lui proposait de rejoindre la Tribu. - Je suis désolée, dit-elle doucement. Mais je ne peux pas accepter. Je ne m’en sens pas capable. Colombe lui jeta un petit regard déçu avant de hocher la tête et de dire : - D’accord, je comprends. Et toi… - Rose, fit celle-ci. - Et toi, Rose ?, reprit Colombe. - Je ne suis bonne qu’avec les herbes, répondit-elle. Colombe se tortilla, à son tour mal à l’aise. - C’est que…, dit-elle. On a déjà un soigneur. - Désolée ma sœur, intervint Geai et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Si mes amies ne souhaitent pas rejoindre ta Tribu, alors je me vois contrainte de faire de même. - Bien, fit Colombe, peinée. Alors… Elle marqua une pause, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de dire : - Alors…seriez-vous d’accord que ce soit moi qui vous rejoigne ? Chapitre 14 Il y eut un silence après la déclaration de Colombe. Paon aurait voulu hurler son approbation, pensant que ce serait une bonne chose pour leur petit groupe de compter un nouveau membre, mais elle se ravisa, de peur qu’on ne prenne ça pour une grossièreté. Elle laisserait donc le choix à son amie. Geai ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n’en sortit. - Oui, finit-elle par dire au bout d’un interminable temps d’attente. Oui, répéta-t-elle d’une voix plus enjouée. - Bon ben…, fit Rose après un petit moment. Bienvenue parmi nous ! - Veux-tu que nous te présentons notre territoire ? proposa Geai à sa sœur, de l’excitation comme de l’angoisse perçant dans sa voix. - Je connais bien les montagnes, déclara l’intéressée. Ma Tribu y vivait… Mon ancienne Tribu, se reprit-elle. - Au fait, questionna Paon. Ils ne t’en veulent pas de les avoir quitté ? - Non, répondit Colombe. Ils ont toujours su que si un jour je retrouvais ma sœur disparue, elle passerait avant toute autre chose. Paon acquiesça silencieusement. - Et c’est donc ici que tu vis depuis…tant d’années, fit Colombe en embrasant la caverne du regard. Et cette pierre…c’est une améthyste, non ? Qu'elle est belle...! - Oui, dit Geai. Mais elle est…bizarre. Elle fait faire…des rêves étranges, ajouta-t-elle devant la mine perplexe de la sœur. Paon a pu tester par elle-même. Elle frissonna. Paon revit dans son esprit son rêve prémonitoire. Colombe réfléchit un instant avant de dire : - Elle doit être un lieu de connexion avec nos ancêtres… La Tribu de la Chasse Éternelle. Ou pour d’autres, comme ces quelques chats étrangers qui éteint venus nous voir il y a peu, le Clan des Étoiles. - Tu veux dire des...morts ? s’esclaffa Geai. C’est le truc le plus absurde que je n’ai jamais entendu ! - Eh bien tu as tort, se renfrogna Colombe. Parce que nos ancêtres sont bien là, et ils veillent sur nous depuis le ciel. - Waouh…, s’extasia Rose. Seule Paon restait silencieuse. Des chats…morts lui auraient envoyé un rêve prémonitoire ? Aussi bizarre que cela puisse l’être, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher d’y croire un peu. Tout cela était nouveau pour elle, mais pourtant, en elle, elle avait toujours pensé que ses parents étaient quelque part, et qu’ils la regardaient. Aurait-elle eu raison depuis toujours ? Quoi qu’il en soit, elle voulait s’en assurer. Aussi déclara-t-elle à ses amies : - Ce soir, je me rendormirais contre la pierre. Si des chats défunts sont là, laissez-moi leur parler. Chapitre 15 Ce soir là, Paon était mélangée entre le stress et l'excitation. Qui qu'étaient ces chats, elle allait enfin pouvoir leur parler ! Du moins...s'ils étaient là. La boule au ventre, Paon refusa le mulot que lui tendais Colombe. La sœur de Geai, plus habituée à la chasse en groupe que n'importe lequel d'entre eux, leur avait enseigné quelques techniques de chasse coopérative. En fin d'après-midi, elle s'était absenté pour aller prévenir son ancienne Tribu de son départ. - Il faut manger ! s'emporta Rose, mais Paon ne prêta pas plus attention à son amie qu'elle n’avait envie de se sustenter. La chatte tigrée inspira un bon coup et s'allongea contre la pierre mauve, non sans frissonner - de peur ou de froid ? Elle-même était bien incapable de le dire. La lumière se tarissait peu à peu, plongeant l'antre dans une obscurité et un calme imposant, comme si la montagne leur intimait le calme, et que toutes les créatures qui la peuplaient la respectaient. Paon ferma les yeux et ce fut comme si de l'eau glacée lui aspergeait l'échine. Elle se réveilla en crachant, mais elle n'était plus dans la caverne. Paon se trouvait au beau milieu d'une lande immense et battue par les vents les plus froids, les plus tranchants que la chatte n'eut jamais ressenti. Mais le plus effrayant, c'est qu'elle était seule. Absolument seule, seule à des kilomètres et des kilomètres à la ronde. La chatte brune voulut quand même appeler à l'aide mais son miaulement se perdit dans la tempête, et si un chat avait été présent à ses côtés en cet instant, il n'en aurait pas saisit le moindre mot. C'est alors que brusquement, tout devint calme. le vent cessa si instantanément de souffle que Paon eut un sursaut. Pas un bruit, pas un mouvement ne venait troubler la terre déserte. C'est alors qu'un scintillement dans le ciel gris ardoise attira l’œil de la chatte tigrée. C'était une étoile, solitaire dans l'immensité vide. Mais... Non. Ce n'était pas une étoile. les étoiles ne bougeaient pas. Or la lueur descendait vers la plaine, et finit par se poser à plusieurs mètres de Paon. La chatte courut vers l'étrangeté mais manqua de tomber à la renverse quand trois chats s'approchèrent d'elle, surgis comme du néant de l'endroit au, quelques instants plus tôt, avait atterri "l'étoile". Le plus bizarre dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils semblaient eux-même couverts de poussière d'étoile. - Qui... Qui êtes-vous ? bafouilla Paon, plus que perdue. - Nous sommes ton passé, répondirent les trois chats d'une même voix. Nous sommes ton présent et ton avenir. Leur ton quasi mystique fit frémir Paon. Cette pierre était vraiment magique, pas de doute ! - Qui êtes vous ? répéta bêtement la chatte brune, trop sonnée pour dire autre chose. - Plume de Paon, déclara soudain une des nouvelles venues. Tu es Plume de Paon, la plus brave et la plus noble. Paon ne savait pas ce qui la perturbait le plus en cet instant : qu'un étranger se présente en lui disant qui elle était, elle ; ou que ces chats soient descendus du ciel. - Non, je suis Paon, tout court, rétorqua la chatte tigrée d'un ton catégorique. - Tu es Plume de Paon, dit à nouveau la chatte-étoile. Nous sommes du Clan des Étoiles, et nous veillons sur toi depuis toujours. Tu n'es pas orpheline, nous sommes tous ta famille. Éberluée, Paon vit apparaitre des centaines et des centaines de chats-étoiles autour d'elle. La nuit semblait maintenant si lumineuse que Paon se crut un instant au paradis. - Nous sommes le Clan des Étoiles, répétèrent tous les chats à l'unisson. Nous veillons sur toi depuis les cieux, ainsi que sur les Clans. Les Clans sont quatre, et sont rivaux. Mais ton Clan sera un et uni. - Mon...Clan ? parvint à dire Paon, les yeux écarquillés. - Oui, fit la chatte qui lui avait parlé au début. Oui, Plume de Paon. Deviens Étoile du Paon car tu es la chef. Va et fonde ton Clan. Rassemble des guerriers, trouve un territoire ! C'est alors que des mots se bousculèrent au fond de la gorge de Paon. Des mots qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas, pourtant, ils étaient bien là, en elle, et elle devait les dire. Elle le devait. - Clan de l'Améthyste, souffla Paon, le cœur battant la chamade. Oui, le Clan de l'Améthyste !Catégorie:Lire en ligne Catégorie:Clan de l'Améthyste (roman) Catégorie:Clan de l'Améthyste Catégorie:Monde réel Catégorie:Livres